I Loved You
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Rivaille visits the funeral of a young man he didn't know...or did he?


**So I recently came across an a capella version of ****_A Cruel Angel's Thesis _****and it was extremely depressing. So, it inspired this sad fic of Modern Day!Riren. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Dark gray clouds hovered up above, small droplets of tears falling down and hitting the rain-soaked earth below. It was a small gathering, but neither of them knew who was lying peacefully in the dark brown casket. They were mainly passersby, curious as to why no one was watching their loved one being lowered underground. Despite the fact that no one came to see him, the man in the casket was smiling.

"Rivaille?" The man sitting on a nearby park bench turned his head at the sound of his boss's voice. "I didn't know you liked sitting out here." The blond male sat down next to his employee and friend. Rainfall continued to float down from the sky. It seemed even nature was mourning the death of the smiling corpse.

Pulling out a cigarette, the shorter male placed it between his lips, lighting it. He inhaled, glancing over at the lonely casket. Irwin was a bit curious as to why he was watching the funeral from afar. "Do you know who's in there, Rivaille?" The man took a moment before turning his gaze back at his boss.

"…no. I didn't know him."

Slowly he stood up, taking the cigarette from his lips with his fingers, the rain hiding his tears.

Lovers wasn't a term he'd use to describe them. Rivaille didn't fully understand the concept of love in itself. Horny rabbits was probably a better way to describe it. They lived together, disappearing for work and school in the daytime, and coming home to share a warm dinner and bath. Rather than being fun, it was more…fulfilling. He never considered himself the type to go after young kids, but Eren didn't look like that to him.

They complimented each other. Eren was always happy and positive, and determined with his school work. Rivaille was stoic and emotionless, and they both brought out the warmth from each other. Sure it was an odd pairing, but they were content with each other. They knew everything about each other…or so Rivaille thought.

Eren never mentioned anything about his condition. He carried on with his life, hiding the fact that he was dying, slowly. Rivaille hated himself for not noticing sooner. Then, perhaps he wouldn't have gotten too close. He wishes he could place the blame on the kid for not telling him, but Eren was dead now. His cold body wouldn't give him the reassurance he needed anymore.

'_Oi, are you sick? Let's get you to a hospital!'_ _But the young man didn't move, keeping his hand over his mouth and his head turned away from the worried man._

_'It's fine…I'm fine…' But he wasn't, and Rivaille could see it painted red on a pale and shaky hand. Eren coughed again, staining his hand more. The older male didn't listen to the student and helped him onto his feet. 'Rivai…please…l-let me stay here…' Pleading as much as he could, stained hands clung onto strong arms. 'I don't want to d-die in a hospital…' Losing his footing, Eren fell back on the bed, curling into a ball. Rivaille immediately went to his side._

_'H-how…long…' The man breathed out, hand grasping onto the blood-stained clothes. Eren gave him a weak smile._

_'I've…had…t-tuberculosis since I was…a c-child…' Eren admitted, struggling to sit up. 'I didn't show any…s-symptoms until I met you.' He smiled, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Rivaille's went wide, but he didn't say anything, hands subconsciously moving to wrap around the student's frail body. 'I knew I…w-wasn't going to live much longer, but…' A pale hand went up to caress the older man's cheek. 'I wanted to…l-live out the rest of my life…with the person I loved.'_

_Rivaille could feel the heavy breaths fan out against his shoulder become shortened and quicker. He cringed, not daring to look into his eyes. 'Eren…why didn't you tell me? I thought…we were supposed to know…everything about each other…that was the plan, wasn't it?!' The man became frantic as the coughs continued._

_'I didn't want you…to s-suffer…with me…'_

_'So you kept me in the dark knowing you'd eventually leave me? What the hell?! How is that fair? How am I supposed to—" He cut himself off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Eren nuzzled his bloodied face into the crook of his shoulder._

_'I know…but I wanted to…be carefree. If you knew from the start, you'd be nothing but worried…I just…' Eren took a deep breath. 'Wanted us…you…to be happy.' He took one final breath. 'I love you, Rivaille-san.'_

_Eren didn't take any more breaths. His body was still warm, but lifeless. Rivaille pulled the kid off of his shoulder, looking at a smiling corpse. Slowly he pressed his lips against red ones, hoping for some movement or just a sign that this was all a dream._

_For the first time in his life, he cried alone, with a dead reminder of his lost happiness._

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Rivaille walked along the slippery sidewalk, looking up in the sky. A mix of tears and rain slid down his cheeks. He could hear Irwin walk behind him, but the older man knew better than to bug the brooding man now.

"No, I didn't know you." He whispered to no one. "But I did love you. Even if it was just a second."

The corpse was lowered down into the ground.

"I loved you."


End file.
